


The Trap Springs Itself

by imlikat



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Clothed Male Unclothed Male, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-16
Updated: 2009-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlikat/pseuds/imlikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gin is restless after an assassination, and Aizen takes the opportunity to put another piece of his plan into action. Set after Pendulum arc, pre-current canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trap Springs Itself

  
The Trap Springs Itself

 

 

It was a beautiful thing, to see Ichimaru Gin at work.

Fifth Division Captain Aizen Sousuke watched from a thick grove of elms as Gin stalked his prey, circling gracefully, darting in for a slash across an unprotected shoulder, a shallow stab to the meat of a thigh. He'd been at it for nearly half an hour and showed no signs of tiring. Unlike his prey; the unfortunate Sixth Seat of their division was on his hands and knees now, wheezing through a ruined throat. Gin paced toward him, slowly, his pale hair and skin glowing in the moonlight and his sword-arm outstretched, so as to let his victim see his end as it approached.

Aizen smiled at the sight of the kneeling man reaching upward as if in supplication, his shaking hand dark with his own blood, and the sight of Gin sheathing his blade in the man's chest filled the captain with a slow, heavy kind of pleasure. Gin was graceful even as he braced himself with a foot against the dead man's shoulder to pull his sword free.

A smooth flick of the wrist, thick droplets of blood scattering over frozen grass, and then Gin wiped the blade on his already-soaked robes.

Aizen stepped forward out of the deep shadows and released his tight grasp on his reiatsu.

It was as if Gin had been waiting for it; as soon as Aizen felt the moonlight on his brow, his protege turned toward him, the pale, angular face alight with thrill. Gin strode smoothly across the meadow, his steps making no sound in the crisp, frost-limned grass.

Ten steps away, Gin came to a halt.

"Aizen-taichou," he greeted with a lazy, almost sardonic bow, obviously very pleased with himself tonight.

"Gin," his captain said in return, letting his eyes roam over the young man's long-limbed, blood-stained body. Aizen could sense Gin's reiatsu crackling with brittle energy, and yet Gin's limbs settled into a lazy, self-satisfied arrogance as his captain watched.

"How long have you been there?" Gin asked, and he flicked his tongue out to swipe a smear of blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Long enough." _Long enough to see you smash his larynx, so he couldn't raise a cry while you toyed with him, you incredible, arrogant boy._

"Aw, you're not gonna congratulate me, Aizen-sama?" Gin sidled closer, preceded by the thick cloud of his breath and the mingled scents of sweat and blood. He stopped a mere foot away and grinned up at Aizen. "Tell me how good I did?"

Aizen raised an eyebrow. Gin had never held himself in awe of his captain, not from the very beginning, but this level of cheek was unprecedented. "Is the permission to kill not reward enough? I'm certain that you already know your value, Gin."

That ever-present grin widened; Gin didn't even pretend to be abashed at his superior's mild rebuke. "Sure I do. But it doesn't hurt to tell me every once in a while, does it?"

Aizen's full lips curled in an amused smile. "Now Gin, you're not feeling neglected, are you?"

"Not especially." Gin breathed out another thick plume of frost and slinked closer. Now Aizen could smell the warmth of Gin's body under his robes, his skin and his musk entwined with the thick, coppery aroma of blood, cutting through the cold nothingness of the winter night. "Really, I'm just feeling kinda horny."

"I see. And what do you expect me to do about it?" Aizen asked, his smile hardening, his voice cold and thick with disapproval.

Gin only laughed, not at all intimidated. "Whaddaya think? Don't tell me ya didn't see this coming, Aizen-sama."

Aizen hummed low in his throat and stared his subordinate down. In the last year or so, Gin's shoulders had grown broad and angular, and his cheeks were only just recently free of the childish roundness they'd held when Aizen had first met him... when he'd first fallen into Aizen's lap, as if the silver-haired boy were a gift from the very god whose throne Aizen sought to usurp. In him, in his small hands, in his bloody, smiling face, Aizen Sousuke had seen the potential for the perfect demon, the perfect assassin, the perfect lieutenant.

Gin's fingers clenched on the hilt of his sword, once again stained in blood, and Aizen dragged his eyes slowly from the sword hilt, over his red-splattered chest, up to his fiercely smiling face.

He was certain of his answer already, Aizen realized. _What a fascinating boy._

"Oh, I saw it coming, Gin." The man's deep voice was calculatedly low, smooth and hypnotic. Aizen moved close to him, close enough so that he had to tilt his head back to look his captain in the face. The moonlight glowing on his skin was breathtaking. "Who do you think put it in your head in the first place?"

At that, Gin laughed, tilting his head back further. Swiftly, Aizen's hands shot up - one to clutch at the back of Gin's hair and one to wrap around his neck. Before he could react to the abrupt violence of it, Aizen let his fingers settle over his skin, gently.

Gin's pulse was even; he hadn't felt threatened in the least. More than pleased, Aizen stroked down, letting his warm fingertips glide over the firm, cool skin of his throat. Now, _now_ his pulse heightened. Long fingers caressed the sharp protrusion of Gin's adam's apple, inducing an involuntary swallow.

Now Aizen smiled, and he saw a glint of light through Gin's thick eyelashes as he lowered his face. An inch separated them, if that, and Gin's breath was warm against his lips.

"So this was all a part of your... plan?" Gin asked. His tongue slid out to wet his lips, and the contrast between the earlier, almost reptilian flicker, and this apparently instinctual movement sent a thin coil of heat twisting in Aizen's lower belly.

"Of course it was," Aizen answered, and he let his mouth brush against Gin's lips. His fingers tightened in Gin's blood-sticky hair, and he leaned down that last fraction of an inch.

He'd always wondered idly what that smile would feel like, pressed against him, and now he knew. But he didn't feel it for long; he withdrew just as Gin's lips softened against his own. It wasn't even a proper kiss, but when he straightened his shoulders, he was pleased to see that Gin's face had flushed. The pulse under his fingertips was rapid, uncontrolled, probably faster than it had been at any point in the past hour.

"Does that bother you, Gin?" Aizen asked, his mouth set in a soft smile, but his voice making it apparent that it didn't matter to him one way or the other. He released his fistful of hair, let his other hand glide down over thin collarbones, to come to rest over Gin's breastbone.

"Nope." Gin's smile flashed across his face again before he wiped it away. "I think it's probably the best part of the whole thing."

Aizen laughed, truly delighted. Then, without forewarning, he ran his hand straight down, over Gin's stomach, below his sash. Gin was hard for him already, and he gasped when Aizen's hand traced his hot length through the thin folds of his uniform.

The heaviness of Gin's cock, the way he curled his hips forward, meeting the slow stroke of Aizen's hand, these stirred something in Aizen that he hadn't felt in a long while. Desire spilled into his blood, sped his pulse, and he savored it as he drew his hand away from Gin's erection and cupped the young man's chin in a firm grip.

"Gin." He dipped his tongue between Gin's slightly parted lips. "Undress for me," he ordered, all cool command.

"Yes, Aizen-taichou," Gin whispered, his lips splitting his face once more in a sharp grin.

He took a step backward, the better for his captain to see him disrobe, and he peeled his layers of clothing off smoothly. Soon enough he stood before Aizen naked, barefoot, unarmed, with no protection but that of his inscrutable smile. His skin was smeared with blood and stippled with gooseflesh, and glowing luminous in the pale moonlight. His cock stood out stiff and dark, framed in curling silver hair, and all his finely-sculpted muscles were taut, thrumming with unreleased energy.

Aizen caught Gin's gaze, and then flicked his eyes down his own body. Wordlessly, Gin reached toward him, his hands parting the fabric of Aizen's robes, seeking, until his cold fingers wrapped around Aizen's thick erection. Gin made a rough sound deep in his throat, and he bared his captain's long, heavy cock.

Aizen watched his own hand float forward, to brush through Gin's silver hair... a caress until it slid down, and then the pressure of his palm against Gin's shoulder turned it into a command.

The grass crunched under Gin's bony knees as he knelt.

Aizen breathed in deeply. This was intoxicating, having Gin on his knees before him, anticipation heavy in the air. Decades' worth of it, all crystallized and distilled into this weighted moment, and the way Gin's reiatsu flared uncontrollably before he could tamp it down showed him that Gin felt it, too.

Gin's fingertips dug into Aizen's hips, and he swayed forward, his face turned up to the moon, glowing.

"Yes," Aizen whispered. The soft smile on his face slid away when he felt Gin's lips brush against the tip of his erection. Those lips were so thin, but so soft when they weren't stretched wide across Gin's face, and the inside of his mouth was hot like a furnace, and deliciously wet as it descended on Aizen's cock.

Gin's moan thrummed through Aizen's body, it raised the fine hairs on the back of his neck, it made Aizen harden even further inside the sucking heat of Gin's mouth. He felt Gin exhale sharply through his nose, and then heard the deep breath Gin took as he went back down, and he smiled again. Gin was breathing him in, and just as intoxicated by Aizen's scent as he'd predicted.

The pleasure of a trap neatly laid and finally sprung settled down around Aizen as he watched Gin slide his lips back, exposing Aizen's thick, wet shaft to the cold air before it was engulfed in heat again. Gin would never realize all the small efforts Aizen had made toward this end; the calculated glances, the perfectly-timed touches, the gradually-building physical intimacy between them. The times he'd brought himself to climax just before a meeting with Gin, just so that the young man would smell the sex on him. The way he'd never allowed Gin to see him naked, despite all the times it would have been natural, even normal, thus cultivating even more curiosity in the boy.

And best of all, Gin eagerly allowed himself to be trapped. His mouth was unskilled as it worked Aizen's length, but he more than made up for it with enthusiasm, and with thick moans that made Aizen's toes curl against his sandals. And the set of his shoulders was proud... almost smug, as if he thought he'd been the one to ensnare Aizen.

"Enough," Aizen said softly. Gin's mouth slid away, and Aizen's belly tensed at the feeling of those wet lips tightening around his head for one last suck before his cock sprang free.

"Very good, Gin," Aizen said as he lowered himself to his knees.

Gin laughed, and then Aizen's hands were on him, warm against his cold skin, soft against his incredibly hard cock.

"Thank you, Aizen-taichou," Gin whispered with a sly grin. This stirred up Aizen's desire even further, hardened his hands on Gin's skin, had him pushing his fingers into Gin's hot mouth. That Gin could react like this, aroused and unashamed by it, and fully aware of the power-play between them... and willing to participate with a smile on his face. Unaffected, but deeply affected at the same time. Or neither, or both, and it thrilled Aizen that in that one moment, he simply didn't know which it was.

Gin's tongue slid languorously over his fingers as he withdrew them, and Aizen's cock gave a heavy twitch against Gin's hip.

"On your back," Aizen said, velvet in his voice, and he felt Gin's length swell in his hand before he released it. He stared down as the young man moved fluidly out of his kneeling position, his cock swaying in front of him, suffused with blood, wet at the tip with desire.

 _This is how it will be, if you share my bed,_ Aizen said wordlessly as he pushed Gin's shoulders down against the ground, with no barrier between Gin's skin and the frozen grass. _No warmth, no softness._

 _This is what I want,_ was Gin's clear reply in the way he let Aizen do it; he only flinched for a second before he laughed at his reaction. The laughter was wiped away quickly as Aizen covered Gin's thin body with his own, and then took his mouth in the first full kiss they'd shared. He tasted himself on Gin's tongue. He felt Gin's moan flow into his own throat as he hooked a narrow thigh up over his arm, and pressed his wet fingers against Gin's asshole.

He traced the wrinkled skin as he sucked on Gin's tongue, and he felt Gin arch under him, felt Gin's cock brush up against his and then press more insistently, and the warmth where their hard flesh touched was nothing compared to the heat inside Gin's body, when Aizen slipped his finger in.

Gin's fingers clutched at him, the tips digging into his shoulders, sharp even through the layers of his uniform and cloak. His body tightened against Aizen's searching finger, and he grunted when it was withdrawn. A little more saliva, stroked from Gin's tongue, eased the friction enough for that finger to slide in all the way. The second finger was similarly difficult, and Gin gasped when Aizen pushed in to the second knuckle.

"You haven't done this before, have you?" Aizen asked, knowing full well the answer.

"I've been... saving myself for you, Aizen-sama," Gin said, his slightly teasing delivery ruined by a hitch of breath.

"Oh, have you?" Aizen grinned against the smooth arc of Gin's neck as he slid his fingers deeper, rubbing and stroking and stretching. "Perhaps we should do this somewhere else," he murmured against a sharp chin, before he took the boy's lips in a lingering kiss. Knowing the answer to this as well, he whispered, "I could take you home, lay you down in my bed... kiss you, caress you, take my time... I could make love to you properly. Would you like that, Gin?"

Gin shook his head, then gasped as Aizen's fingers stabbed deep. "No, this... this is better," he panted, plumes of his frosted breath blooming around Aizen's face and fogging his glasses.

Aizen tasted blood as he dragged his lips along the boy's angular jaw, and he breathed in deeply. He agreed; this was much better than anything he could have planned. Gin was like a little beast, still brimming with adrenaline from his kill, his senses heightened, his skin sensitized by the disparity between the chill air and the cold, hard ground, and the warmth and softness of Aizen's hands and mouth. Anticipation made his movements tight and jerky, as if he didn't quite know what to do with himself.

Aizen knew what to do with him. He pushed himself up and stared down at Gin while he applied another palmful of saliva to his own hard cock. The pale skin of Gin's body glowed against the ground, and gooseflesh swept across it again, drawing his nipples up into hard, sharp little points as Aizen watched.

The smile was gone. Gin peered up at him through his hair, his face visibly flushed even in the dim light, his mouth soft.

Still staring down at his protege, Aizen gripped Gin's thigh and lined their bodies up... and sheathed himself in one quick, harsh stroke.

" _Ahh_!" Gin gasped, then he hissed through his teeth when Aizen shifted inside him. His fingers clawed at the frozen dirt. His dick softened against his belly, and he shuddered and bared his teeth when Aizen thrust in again, just as hard.

"Too much for you, Gin?" Aizen asked, and he held Gin's bottom flush against his hips, enjoying the sensation of the involuntary muscular twitches of Gin's body trying to expel him.

"No," Gin panted. He reached for Aizen, twisted his fingers in his captain's cloak. "Never."

Aizen laughed softly and traced the sharp protrusions of Gin's hipbones, and he started in on him again. Slower this time, shallower, and Gin's mouth fell open and he wrapped his spindly legs around Aizen's body, attempting to meet Aizen's motions though his insides still protested at every thrust. Within a few minutes Gin's muscles relaxed, softened around him, accepted him.

"Ahhh... there," Gin breathed, and his lips curled up again. It was a dangerous smile on his blood-smeared face, and Aizen felt his desire spike again, hard and hot in his lower belly. He exhaled heavily as he watched the other man's cock twitch once more to hardness.

Aizen was no stranger to the pleasures of the body, and he had thought himself nearly inured to the sensual pull of it. Certainly, it was an effective stress-reliever, and it also had its uses in Aizen's own particular brand of diplomacy. It had been years upon years, however, since he'd taken this much enjoyment from it. Hot sparks prickled up his spine, warming his whole body as they spread, and he felt himself swell inside Gin's tight channel as he watched Gin move under him, learning quickly what his body didn't already instinctually understand. All the tight little muscles of his abdomen tensed and flexed in time with Aizen's driving thrusts.

The rocking motion of their hips increased in speed, intensified, and Aizen clutched Gin's thighs tight and pressed in deeper, breathing heavily through his open mouth. Gin's harsh cries were a perfect counterpoint for the fleshy sound of his hips colliding with Gin's ass, and they got louder as Aizen went deeper. He felt himself groan when Gin reached down to wrap long fingers around his own bucking erection.

"Aizen-taichou," Gin gasped, his voice thick. His grin widened, showing his teeth, and his forehead wrinkled as he squeezed his eyes shut. "That's--" His hips bucked up hard, and he made a rough, guttural noise in the back of his throat.

" _Yes_ , Gin... _now_ ," Aizen hissed, digging his fingers in hard.

One more harsh, breathy moan, and Gin's insides clamped down on Aizen's driving cock. With a wordless groan, Gin arched his back, and all the muscles of his torso contracted as his first shot of come wet his belly. "Aah, Ai-- zen-- _nnh_..." he moaned as Aizen fucked the rest of it out of him, in a series of hard spurts that decorated him from his navel to his throat with ribbons of milky come.

It was beautiful, it was delicious, it was so filthy to see Ichimaru Gin splayed out in the dirt, his pale skin smeared with someone else's blood, his arched belly covered in his own semen. It made Aizen's cock jerk and surge inside Gin's twitching asshole, and heat flooded him. With a low groan, Aizen clutched Gin's narrow hips, jerked Gin's body tight against him and stabbed in, hard, deep, all the way, and he held him there as he felt his climax crash through him.

Aizen sucked in a deep breath and held it in his chest as he spilled himself inside of Gin. It was so hot; the feel of his come coating his hard, bucking cock and slicking up Gin's insides tore the trapped breath out of him, and his rough moan prompted another one from Gin - an exhausted sound of pleasure that Gin repeated a moment later, when Aizen's climax faded, and Aizen smoothly lowered the boy's back to the ground.

The night air was freezing cold on Aizen's wet cock when he carefully withdrew. Gin grunted and stretched his legs, then ran a dirt-caked fingertip up his chest, mingling semen, sweat and blood in a streak over his breastbone. A lazy, sated smile spread over his face.

_What a fascinating boy._

The way Gin stretched underneath him, so satisfied, so perfectly at ease, filled Aizen with a different kind of satisfaction. Another thread to bind Gin to him, another thread that Gin saw just as clearly as he did, and yet made no move to escape... or even deny. A more perfect second-in-command than Aizen ever could have asked for.

Aizen stared down at him for a moment, pleased that Gin made no move to raise himself off the cold ground, instead letting his captain watch him come down from his orgasmic high.

A freezing wind blew over the plain, carrying a stronger scent of blood and rustling through the dead branches of the trees at Aizen's back. Gin shivered then, and Aizen drew himself to his feet. He didn't offer a hand up, and Gin didn't look for one, but simply pushed himself up, his usual grace compromised by what had to be considerable discomfort. After a thoughtful pause, Gin wrapped his dirty clothes around his dirty body, and then looked up at his captain.

Aizen considered giving him some small words of praise, but Gin was pleased enough with himself as it was. So he simply traced Gin's jaw once more before taking another step back and tucking his hands into his sleeves.

The odor of the corpse of their prior sixth-in-command floated over to them again, and Gin twitched his head in that direction. "Gotta do a little more here," he said.

Aizen nodded. Things would have to be rearranged, so that the unfortunate patrol that found the even-more-unfortunate shinigami would make the proper report tomorrow afternoon.

"Pity about poor Muraki," Gin said, loosening his zanpakatou in its scabbard.

"He was a good man." Aizen smiled. "Congratulations on your promotion."

"Thank you, Aizen-taichou," Gin grinned, and he sketched a bow again, more formal this time, if slightly stiff.

Aizen nodded graciously before he turned to go.

He felt Gin's eyes on him all the way.

 

 

\--END

 


End file.
